Will it change?
by K to the E to the N to the Z
Summary: LavixOC Anneliese stays to herself, but what will happen when she notices a redhead sharing a glance? Will her discomfort be changed just for him? M for later chapters *LEMONS!* my first attempt at a fan fiction.
1. Hiding all my life

Hello, this is my first fan-fiction EVER so, i do apologize at how terrible it may sound. I've been wanting to make one for a while, and today I went for it. Review if you liked it and I'll add, if you don't like it, go away... no one wants you :P

* * *

><p>Anneliese had just gotten here lunch tray, and was heading to an empty table in the far corner. She munched silently on her biscuit while her eyes roamed the room. Entering was the slightly new member Allen, with someone she had never seen before. He had blood red hair, and from what she could see, one dark green eye, the other was covered with an eye patch. He smiled wide at something he and Allen were talking about.<p>

Lavi elbowed Allen in the ribs, "How do you eat that much! Its like you're a black hole," he said shaking his head. Allen shrugged, "I always eat a lot, you never know weirder things have happened." Lavi chuckled, "Thats true," he looked over, feeling as if someone's gaze was fixated on him, thats when he noticed her. Anneliese saw him look back,so she turned the awkward glance into a glare. Her legendary, evil stare sent a shiver down Lavi's spine. "Whoa, who is that ?" Allen looked to what had caught his friends attention. "Oh, that's Anneliese Eberhart. Or as most people call her, the 'Ice queen.' Why do you ask?"

They both found themselves sitting a couple of tables away from the subject of their conversation. By then Annelise was looking back at her plate unaware of them. "I just never seen her before is all, why do they call her that though?" Lavi peered over at her again. She looked tiny, especially alone at the large table. From this side her hair was long, but when she would turn or put it behind her ear, the other side was short. Odd, he noted but he had to admit it looked good. He shook his head, what was he even saying? He looked back at her, observing her again. Another thing he noticed was she had bright hair, it was an almost white blonde, but not anything like Allen's. From earlier he remembered how crystal blue her eyes had been. Maybe that's where the name came from... but that wasn't the real reason he would soon find out.

"They call her that because, like Kanda, she stays to herself and isn't very social. They also say she's extremely strong in battle, most people are intimidated by her. They just avoid her completely." Allen said between shoveling food in his face. Allen wasn't lying, people knew not to come near her. There were many rumors spread around about her, most extremely unrealistic. One was about her killing nearly one hundred akuma and not breaking a sweat. But it was one of those stories drunken fools tell. Allen looked up at his friend noticing how uncharacteristically quiet he was, it make him concerned. "Are you ok?" Lavi looked to his plate, "I'm fine, just not hungry anymore. You want my food?" he offered knowing Allen wouldn't refuse. He dismissed himself, saying he needed to go do more bookman work. Allen nodded, not asking further since he had gained a plate full of food.

Anneliese has finished her food and grabbed her back box heading down a random hall, then she saw Kanda. "Hey." She said in a casual tone to get his attention. Kanda was one of the few people Anneliese could refer to as a mutual friend. They didn't talk to each other much, but they both found the others company somewhat enjoyable. Kanda looked over at her, he must've not noticed her presence considering the surprise in his eyes. "Oh, Anneliese," he replied, usually when one of them would talk to the other, it had a purpose, so he walked beside her. " Do you mind if I asked you something?" Anneliese's German accent showed itself ever so slightly, it normally did when she talked more than a few words.

"I guess I have time, what is it you wanted to know?" Kanda wasn't heading anywhere in particular, so this wasn't interrupting anything. "Would you happen to know who the redhead is that hangs out with Allen Walker? I seen him today at lunch and I was just wondering who he was " she said in a shy tone, which she ever rarely did. She always acted confident and tough so people wouldn't think she was weak. Kanda took note of this immediately, a blue brow rose curiously. "Yes, I know him. His name in Lavi, and he can be very irritating at times. Why the sudden interest?"

Anneliese shrugged her shoulders avoiding the answer completely, "I'm not interested in him, I caught him looking at me and it angered me," she said, bring back up the wall she had previously took down, and only she knew the whole truth. Kanda nodded, "I understand, Lavi can be a... what you would call, flirt." he knew there was more to the situation than Anneliese led on, but didn't go against it. "Yeah, I thought so," she said mostly to herself. Kanda added on, "Lavi is basically a good guy, even if something's he does might not seem so. But don't let my summary of him effect your thoughts. Find out for yourself," and with that Kanda departed, leaving Anneliese alone to think about what he said.

But it took her some time to realize that he was right, she would have to find out about him on her own. And she wasn't so sure how she planned on making that happen. There was a reason she was so antisocial and aggressive to anyone that tried to be. So that would mean a big change to what she was use to, and that scared her. Anneliese sighed, plopping onto her bed after she arrived at her room. Why did she have to eat in the cafeteria this time instead of outside? This whole situation could have not even happened, but with her usual luck it did. Then she thought, what was her situation? Why was she so curious about the redhead name _Lavi_? Anneliese rubbed her temple, closing her blue eyes. This was giving her a minor but still annoying headache. Maybe she would be able to answer those questions later. Right now she decided to take a nap.


	2. Trying little by little

Trying little by little

So I know my first chapter was extremely short, it was disappointing but I hope this one won't be. I'll try to work on my spelling and grammar (thank you leximander :3) but to be honest I don't have the best programs to work with. And for those who may not understand what I said by "back box," you will learn sometime in the future it has to do with her innocence.  
>Review please, and remember I'm extremely new at this stuff.<br>I own nothing, except Anneliese and what she does. Which is sad...oh the things I'd do to Lavi -o-

* * *

><p>Lavi ran a hand through his red locks, the headband was abandoned a while ago. He was sitting in the empty library, reading to take his mind off of things. The words on the pages turned into a jumbled mess, Lavi rubbed his eyes taking a break. "Ugh," he said leaning back in the chair. Then he thought it would be a good idea to go walking, since he couldn't read any longer. At around the same time Anneliese awoke from her short slumber. She got up with a groan, stretching her limbs in a wild fashion. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she stood up to leave the room. Anneliese always found herself wondering off in search of nothing in particular... Now she was lost, and had no clue how she got there. Signing she sat down on a windowsill, looking around to see if she recognized anything. Anneliese didn't have any luck with that idea, but then she heard someone's foot steps coming closer. Lavi thought about getting a possible snack before going to his room, but on the way there he saw someone at the end of the hall, just sitting there. Anneliese couldn't see who it was that was coming down her way, but it was someone she knew to was for sure.<p>

"Hey, Lenalee." He said, seeing her look up from trying to pick up a heavy box. "Hi, Lavi! Whatcha doin?" she said picking it up to walk along beside him. "I was thinking about getting something to eat. What about you though? It looks like its heavy." Lavi said poking the side. "Not really, and its full of some papers my brother needs so I offered to get it." He nodded for, some reason he wasn't in his usual flirtatious mood, so he thought he could be helpful. "I'll take it for you? I don't mind, it's near were Im going." Lenalee smiled, "That would be really great, thanks!" she handed it to him, waving bye as she skip off in a different direction. He continued walking down the hall to deliver the box of papers... Anneliese felt a little out of place when she saw Allen come closer, but she did need someone to tell her where she was. Also how to get out of where ever she may be. Allen did find it strange to see Anneliese looking so lost and confused, but he couldn't help but ask. "Um, excuse me for asking, but are you lost?" He could tell she was glad that he has asked for her, "Yes, I am. Would you mind helping me?" Anneliese asked, in an unusually nice voice. Maybe she wasn't as threatening in person, he thought. "I'll be glad to, I'm going to the main hall so you could just follow me." Allen said hoping it would help. "Okay, I'll be able to get my way around then." She said walking with him, but in a far off way.

It was kind of awkward with the silence between them, so Anneliese got the nerve to speak up. "Hey, is that redheaded guy you hang out with named Lavi?" she said in a questioning tone. Allen was shocked at the sudden outburst but answered her non the less, "Yeah, he's my close friend." She nodded, "So is he an okay guy?" She wasn't sure why this was coming out of the blue, but she had a bad case of 'word vomit'. "He's nice, but its kinda hard to say. You have to get to know him to know what he's like." Allen heard her sigh. "How come you asked, if you don't mind _ME_ asking?" She shook her head, "I'm not completely curtain myself, it's just... I don't know." Allen nodded, "Oh." Then there was a silent pause. Allen decided to brake it, "I understand. If it makes you feel better, he was asking about you earlier." Anneliese looked up at him, squinting her eyes. "Really now?" he shook his head. "Yep, but I couldn't tell him much because I don't know you personally. I only told him things I've heard." Then he thought about it. "No one really knows you, you stay to yourself and thats what I said." "I have a reasons. You never know who you can trust, and in a business like this it's definitely harder to find." Anneliese voice became sharp. "If you let your guard down, you can get hurt and thats something one person can only take so much of." She looked up at him. "You, Allen, seem like a genuinely good person, but if I find out it's not true. You'll get a first hand experience of what everyone says about me." Then she smiled up at him brightly. "Okay?" Allen gulped, a chill shook him "Yes ma'am." It was weird that such a short lady could be so quiet and shy then suddenly scary and authoritative in a split second. Then Anneliese looked around, "Well heres the main hall, bye Allen, I guess I'll see you later?" Allen nodded, recovering from his tiny scare.

Anneliese thought about their conversation, she couldn't deny it. She needed to grow a pair, talk to him, and stop being so stupid about this. Why was this such a big deal? Its just being more social, and gaining a new friend... right? Anneliese groaned, this was a lot more than trying to be friendly but she didn't what to call this at all. Was she developing a crush on someone she has never really met? She truly never had a crush on someone before, one minute she was a kid thinking boys had germs, the next she was staying away from everyone. This was a big change for her, and she wasn't certain it was makable. All she could do is try, and thats what she was going to do, no matter the consequences.

* * *

><p>So thats the end of the second chapter, I hope it was to your liking. I hope to update as much as possible, because I've been in the writing mood :3 If you have any questions, don't hesitate to send me a message.<p> 


	3. First meeting

I'm very excited, Anneliese and Lavi are gonna meet this chapter. I was tired of the same old story of how the girl meets the guy, they both like each other, start doing stuff, and at one point the girl almost dies or there's drama between them... I don't want that, I want it to be different but still good, something you look forward to reading to see what happens because it's unpredictable. (Anyone like the switch up were it was actually lenalee instead of Anneliese or Allen instead of Lavi?).. Well, I did, anyway, hope you like this chapter.  
>I own only my own character(s)<br>Review please, and read on!  
>btw it's now tomorrow :3 -<p>

* * *

><p>Allen needed to talk to Lavi badly, this was something he needs to hear. Especially since it involves him. Allen looked any place he thought Lavi would be but couldn't find him at all. The he spotted someone that might know, "Hey Lenalee, have you seen Lavi lately?" She looked up from what she was doing, "No, I haven't seen him since yesterday. How come you're looking for him?" Allen shook his head sighing. "I want to tell him something sort of important, well it's something he needs to know." She nodded, "Is it extremely urgent? I could help look if you'd like me to." He shrugged, "No, it's not urgent but I would love the help if it's ok." Lenalee started to walk with him, "Its fine." After twenty minutes they found him going down a hall, carrying a box. It must have been heavy because he was slumped over groaning, "Lavi?" Allen said poking him. Lavi looked over at his friend, " H..ELP ME..." Allen grabbed the unseen extra box that had been sitting on top of the other. Lavi sighed, " Thanks." Lenalee interjected," Why are you carrying such heavy boxes all by your self?" Lavi had just sat his box on the ground and then answered, "Well remember last night when I offered to take that box to your brother?" She nodded,"He asked if I'd mind getting the others, and I thought there was maybe like two left... I was wrong, so very wrong. There was two storage rooms full of boxes, full of paperwork. And those TWO rooms were sooo far from the office... I've been carrying boxes back and forth ALL night..no brakes and no sleep." Allen patted him on the back, "Wow, how many are left now?" Lavi smiles, "These two boxes here."<p>

Finally after taking the last of the boxes, Allen Lenalee and Lavi went to the cafeteria in search of a place to sit and talk. Allen went first, " There's something I have to tell you Lavi, it's about...'Ice queen'." Lavi looked up, his interest in the story increased. "Oh really?" Allen nodded, "Yeah, yesterday I met her in the hall and she was lost so I offered to help her find her way back. A little while after we were walking, she asked about you." A red brow rose, "What did she ask?" "She wanted to know what you were like, but I told her to see for herself. Then that was it mostly, though I did say that you had asked about her too." Lavi's jaw dropped, "What? Why did you have to tell her that! It's one thing for a girl to ask about a guy, but now she probably thinks I'm a weirdo stalker! I know this because she caught me starring at her at lunch." Lavi sweat dropped, pouting. "Well, I don't believe she took it like that. It seemed to make her a little happier, but she had to leave before she could say anything." Allen scratched his head nervously remembering the last bit of the conversation. "Oh, thats good... But why did she want to know about me?" Allen could only shake his head, "I don't know for sure," then Lenalee got it, but decided to wait for a later time to bring it up. "I have to go, my brother wanted me for something earlier and I've been putting it off. Bye you guys," she waved leaving them in their ignorance. Men were so stupid sometimes, she thought to herself.

Anneliese walked down toward the cafeteria, her stomach wouldn't stop growling. "Ugh, I don't think I've ever been this hungry," finally she got her turn to order, it was surprisingly busy at the moment. "Hello Jeryy, can I have the usual?" Jeryy always knew Anneliese wasn't as bad as people made her out to be, so they had a mutual understanding of each other. Just then did she realized, the friends she actually had, were a little odd. Jeryy nodded giving her a plate of sweet bread and some cheese. "Girl, you never give me a challenge, it's always the same things... bread and cheese in the mornin' maybe some bacon. We need more people like Allen, now that boy can eat ..and all of the different kinds of things he orders.. It just makes my day." Anneliese smiled, "Sorry I can be your favorite customer, but I like eating a normal amount of food." Jeryy glared, if that was even possible with shades on. "Just go on before I burn you food for the next couple of weeks." She just laughed waving him goodbye. All of the tables were occupied with large groups of comrades laughing and yelling about a mission they did. She sighed, outside it is. Just as she was about to leave, she bumped into someone. Lavi let out a low groan, he didn't notice the short figure coming his way before it was to late. Anneliese accidently dropped her plate, "Ah!" she exclaimed in shock, she was going to scream at the person who nearly knocked her over when she saw it was Lavi. It was like her mouth was wired shut; nothing seemed to past her lips as the blonde girl starred into the green eyes in front of her. "I'm sorry, let me help." Lavi said, kneeling down to pick up the pieces of a plate and food splattered all over the floor. "No! Its fine, I'll get it," she mumbled reaching for the last piece of porcelain when her hand met his. An awkward silence emerged as they both pulled away.

Lavi spoke, "I have it," adding it to the pile in his hand. After he put it in the trash, he turned back to her. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Lavi, at least thats what I go by as of now. It's nice to meet you," he stuck out a hand. Anneliese hesitated a bit before taking it, "I'm Anneliese. I think it's nice to meet you too?" she wasn't sure what to say. "I apologize. I'll go get you a new plate." But before she could stop him, he had already ran off. Anneliese stood beside the door waiting for Lavi and her food. Her stomach growled loudly, it seemed like she was waiting for 30 minutes. Then a shadow covered her form, "Hey, that took you a long time , huh?" She couldn't help to smile at his exaggerated face. "You're telling me! That line was a mile long." They both made their way to a windowsill. "I highly doubt that, but earlier I remember it being extremely long." She took the plate back from him, "Thank you for getting me another one." Anneliese munched on the food, he had remembered the bread and cheese. "Well, you needed a new one because of me, so I thought it was the least I could do." She nodded," So, Lavi, I can't say I've seen you around, here does that mean your new?" He shook his head, "I'm not really an exorcist, me and the wrinkly panda are what you could call bookmen. We joined the Black Order just recently, so yeah we're new." Anneliese nodded, "What is a bookmen?" Lavi looked around making sure the old jezzer wasn't around and leaned in closer. She gulped at how close he was, "Basically we record history." She blinked, "Really? Thats really interesting." He only shrugged, "It gets kinda lonely, we're always running around and I can't make friends." She didn't know there was more to it then that but before they could talk more, the panda stepped in. "Lavi, what have I told you repeatedly not to do." Lavi laughed nervously, "Not to talk about the bookmen?" The old man grabbed him by the ear before saying something about being knee deep in work. As he was being dragged away he yelled out to Anneliese, "I guess I'll talk to you later!...**OW**!" The bookman knocked him on the head saying it would be years before he would be done. Anneliese smiled, "Okay, Lavi!" When she finished her food and was walking away, Kanda saw her pass by. He looked a little bewildered, did Anneliese have a skip in her step? He shook his head, maybe he was seeing things.

* * *

><p>So, it took me a while so complete this because im easily distracted...One distraction was, I wanted to draw Anneliese. So you could have a visual If you would like yo see it. Here the link http:i1126(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/l614/kenny-tan/Photo_00023(dot)jpg Its terrible and looks funny but at least its something to give you an idea of what see looks like... Thats the face she makes when she walked in on Kanda masturbating to naked pictures of Komui (Didn't happen but you got to admit..thats funny and disturbing)

I have some really good ideas about my next chapters and hopefully I'll be able to make them happen soon.


	4. Practice makes perfect

Training

-So in this chapter you will finally know what Anneliese's innocence is. Every excited, I must say, the idea of it is personally my favorite. I wanted it to have a method of how it's used and *SPOILER* in later chapters you will learn the story behind it :3 this is my idea of a kick akuma ass weapon so if you think it to be tacky or plain stupid, I regret to tell you I have no fucks to give. -Love all of my supporters even if it is a small amount, I appreciate you.  
>-I don't own D Gray Man or any of the series characters only the ones I have created.<br>-Please review, for I give love to those who do.

* * *

><p>Anneliese woke up that morning with the intention to train. She didn't know why, maybe that was because it had been so long since she went on a mission. It wasn't healthy for her, she needed her own time to vent. As of right now she couldn't say that there was anything worthy of venting about, life seemed to be going really well... Blue eyes peeked out from under the covers, she then proceeded to crawled out of the bed almost like a spider creeping out of a web like hole. The spider then stood up stretching, this was how she started many mornings, her arms waved around to shake off the drowsiness. Anneliese stripped her clothes to change from her light blue, night gown into a white tank top and pair of matching shorts. It's what she would normally wear under her exorcist uniform; the jacket though fit almost like a dress, over sized, and reaching her knees. They gave her the wrong size, but she liked how roomy it felt and how she could curl up in it like the jacket. After buttoning it, Anneliese slipped on her tiny ankle boots. Lacing them up she sighed, then her crystal eyes looked to the back box sitting on the edge of the floor. Leaning over, she picked it up and strapping it on.<p>

The short, blonde had gotten up extremely early, telling by how empty it looked walking down the hall. She seriously didn't see anyone around, a smile rose to her face at how peaceful it was. Anneliese figured later would be a better time to get food; since the kitchen wasn't really open, she didn't have many choices. Nonetheless, she made her way to the empty room. This is where people could train in a very large area, it also had some dummies to practice on. Next to this was an exercise room, filled with equipment which she hardly ever used. Sitting in the center of the room, she took off her back box. Anneliese placed the solid black object in front of her, then drew an invisible symbol onto it. The box glowed an oddly green light from it's cracks, shining in her eyes. It opened slowly, revealing a porcelain puppet that starred back up at her. She smiled, "Guten Tag, Mila." brushing the pale blonde curls back, the owner pulled it out of the protective container. It wasn't tiny by any means, it was a foot and a half feet long. The puppet wore a solid black dress, with white cuffs and collar. Mila's eyes sparkled a dark green that always had the ability to hold anyone's gaze. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" A humming came from the thing in her hands.

The puppeteer stood, leaving the object on the floor. Anneliese outstretched her arms, for a few minutes she did nothing but stand there with her eyes closed. As the seconds passed she lifted one finger, suddenly the puppet stood as she had done. Its body creaking as it moved, the sound was eery but only comforted Anneliese. She smiled, moving her fingers, Mila faced the dummies. "Speak, meine puppe." a creak echoed against the walls as the standing doll's mouth opened. The humming it had made before was creeping from its porcelain lips. But with it, a black mass did also make it's way from the mouth, bounding toward it's targets. It was there in seconds, splitting in two and wrapping the dummies. As it coiled around them, they became frozen in solid ice. After being completely frozen inside and out, Anneliese leaned forward, moving her arms behind her forcefully. The puppet she called Mila ran straight for the ice sickles, all while making a sound that vibrated the walls. Anneliese and Mila's bodies were synced; if Mila jumped up and kicked the left dummy it was because Anneliese made the motions with her own body. This came in hand when dealing with multiple enemies, the only thing is she had to avoid attacks for two people. That itself took a lot of injuries to learn, she unconsciously rubbed a scar on her arm. It was a small price to pay but with it came her increase in abilities and also great strategies. ... Minutes later shards of what used to be dummies, littered the floor. Anneliese sighed, "Crap, now I gotta clean that up," then she heard a deep mumble of what could be called a giggle. She glared at the now silent puppet. "That means you too." It didn't have much say in the matter either, mirroring the puppeteer, Mila did as Anneliese did. When they were finished picking up pieces, she looked at the tiny helper. "Wanna do that again?" Anneliese could have sworn Mila smiled at her, but knew it to be impossible.

After a couple of hours, Anneliese had finally built up a sweat. Her stomach groaned in hunger, so she decided to finally take a break. Wiggling her finger for Mila to come to her, she placed her in the box carefully. After placing the lid on it, she redrew the invisible symbol on the hard surface of the cold container. Like before, the cracks glowed a bright green, making her smile. Anneliese attached the box on her back before heading to the cafeteria... Jeryy smile, "Why, hello to you too," he said looking her up and down. "looks like you've worked up an appetite, am I right?" She nodded," I'm starving," he hummed, "I know exactly what to make you," she smiled when Jeryy handed her the large tray with an abundance of food. " Thank you." He just shooed her way... Anneliese found herself at a table eating her food in a manner that could only be described as 'Allen' like. When done she patted her stomach, loving the feeling of satisfaction. One woman in particular had just walked in the room when she spotted Anneliese on the other side. A smiled inched across her face, running over to her in a excited manner. "Hey Anneliese!" The shorter just starred at her. What Anneliese didn't know is that this lady had a plan, and was setting it in action. "Sorry, it's nice to meet you. I'm Allen's friend."

* * *

><p>-<br>Hey people... like the cliff hanger, its not much of one but still. :3 If you liked one thing out of this the most, comment telling me about what it is, or why you like it.


	5. The Plan

Anneliese looked at her like she'd grown a third head. The stranger smiled, "You can call me Lenalee," the blonde hair bobbed. "Allen's friend huh?" the taller smiled. "I heard you were asking about Lavi, am I right?" blue eyes glared, "Why do you want to know?" lenalee tilted her head,"Let's just say I'm curious. I heard about it and I know how you feel." Anneliese's brows furrowed. "What are you talking about?" she only giggled, "Oh you don't have to keep it a secret from me." The blonde starred at her confused, but said nothing. "See, if you let me handle it, I'll help you get together. And trust me, they feel the same too." Anneliese couldn't understand anything she was saying, but before questions could be asked, Lenalee hugged her after she said, "I can't wait to see what happens!" When the smiling girl left, the puppeteer sat there thinking she'd over worked herself to the point of disorientation.

Lenalee skipped down the hall, until she bumped into one white haired exorcist. "Oh sorry, Lenalee." he said touching her arm from shock. She looked up at his blue eyes. "Its fine Allen and it wasn't your fault. You always find the need to be overly nice to everyone," he scratched the back of his head in a shy manner. "I didn't know it bothered you," she shook her head, "it doesn't," he didn't understand but then Lenalee spoke, "I need to talk to you about something, it may require help from an unwilling source."

They walked down the halls in search of one important person to the puzzle, Allen still didn't know what this was about but offered to help nonetheless. "He always manages to avoid other people completely." Lenalee agreed with a shake of the head. Then out of nowhere, he walked out of a hallway into theirs, regretting it as soon as he saw their faces. "Kanda, we've been looking for you," one of them said. He glared, "And why is that?" his voice hard. Lenalee ignored his ill temper. "Listen, I need to talk to you and Allen. It's about Anneliese." with this he paid attention. "Ok, what?" lenalee smiled.

Allen, Lenalee and Kanda were currently sitting at a table in the library. "Being men, I figured you both don't know this. Our friend Lavi, and yes Kanda he's yours too, and your friend Anneliese, have an interest in each other." Allen and Kanda looked at one another then back to Lenalee. Allen spoke, "They hardly know each other, what makes you think that?" She just sighed, "It's obvious, they both asked about the other after just one glance!" she then had a dreamily look in her eyes, "If only that could happen to me " she shook her head focusing back to the task at hand. "Anyway, I think we should get them together. From what I can tell Anneliese isn't good at being social, she barely talked to me when I was having a conversation with her." Allen and Kanda exchanged a glance, knowing Lenalee, she probably didn't have room to speak. "and Lavi would mess it up, being like he is. So we need to help them." Kanda rolled his eyes "Why do we have to be apart of this? And what makes you think it's ok to intrude into their affairs?" he had his usual angry face. Allen agreed with him, which freaked him out. "Lenalee, what do you even plan on doing?" she just smiled, "well what if we invited them separately to dinner? In the library with candles and everything." Kanda just shook his head, "I don't want any part of this, especially if it goes terrible." Lenalee glared at him, "You wouldn't help the one person thats friendly to you, you know she must be lonely right?" Kanda groaned in frustration, "Fine! But don't blame me for any troubles you have..or cause." Allen sighed, "I'll help, but I'm not sure how "

Lavi was walking down the hall when his thought were interrupted by a presence. Allen tapped his friend on the shoulder, "Hey Lavi, what are you up to?" The redhead shrugged, "Not much really. You?" "I was actually looking for you, just wondering if you would like to eat with me later in the library?" he thought for a moment, "Why not, I don't have anything planned." Allen nodded, "Okay see you later," with that, he waved sprinting off around a corner. "So is he going?" Lenalee asked with a positive smile. Allen smiled back, "Yep, I told Lavi I'd see him later ," she giggled quietly. "Awesome! All we have left is Anneliese, Kanda?" the blue haired man just rubbed his temple. "I seriously regret following you two in the first place."

Anneliese sat on a windowsill reading a book when the clearing of a throat stopped her. She looked up to see Kanda standing there with an annoyed vibe radiating from him. "Kanda? Is there something wrong?" he shook his head, "No but I needed to ask if you would mind meeting me later. I need to discuss something..bothering me." His teeth where clenched together in anger. Those two will pay, they both felt his evil threats heading in their direction. Anneliese looked concerned, "Um sure, where do you want to talk?" "The library," she nodded. He stomped away, a death glare permanently stuck on his face. Lenalee and Allen gulped, "So.. She's coming?" the white haired exorcist asked quietly. "Don't **EVER** persuade me to do anything like that again...And yes she is." Kanda just walked away, steaming hot air rolling off of him. Lenalee looked over at Allen, "At least we got her," he took a deep breath, "I guest."

It was later that evening and Lenalee was hiding behind a shelf with Allen. "How long have we been sitting here? Shouldn't they have been here already?" Allen was half asleep until she had said something "W-what! Oh, yeah it's been a while," she let out a breath in frustration. "they're not coming are they." Allen patted her shoulder in a comforting way. "I don't think so," she growled, "What kept them both from showing!" Allen shrugged

_...Mean while with Lavi_

On his way to the library, he bumped into Anneliese. "Oh hey. I haven't seen you in a while." She looked up at his green eyes. "No, you haven't, bookman keeping you busy?" Lavi sweat dropped, "You know it. But I just got done earlier and was heading...somewhere... I've forgotten where I was going. Ugh, my mind is totally numb from all of the pandas work." She smiled, "Well would you like to go get something to drink, I recommend one of Jeryy's special teas. Trust me, you look like you need it," she laughed. "Ha ha, very funny. But seriously, that sounds great right now," with that they walked to the cafeteria, instead of having the surprise date Lenalee planned.

Lenalee looked over to Allen, "You wanna eat their food?" At that moment his stomach growled. "Yes, I do," lenalee sighed. "Oh well at least it didn't go to waste," he laughed, "yeah, this is delicious," she rolled her purple eyes.

* * *

><p>So I didn't start typing this until late Thursday afternoon but I got it done that day:3 I wasn't sure how to approach certain parts but I managed. So review please, tell me of any thoughts you have on what you think should happen or anything.<p> 


End file.
